Whoopsie! (a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction)
by poisoncupcake21
Summary: when Ciel isn't given time to pee in the morning bad things can happen... (non-sexual omorashi and NO YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

Whoopsie!

"MASTER FOR GOODNESS SAKE! WAKE UP NOW!" Ciel heard Sebastian bellow. Ciel bolted upright screaming. Sebastian stepped back but still kept his very pissed off expression. "I've been trying to wake you for fifteen minuets now! do you realize what time it is!" Sebastian shouted. Ciel sighed and put his pillow over his head. this seemed to piss off Sebastian even more, seeing as he was beginning to turn a light shade of pink (this is a close as to red as your going to get with Sebastian). Ciel pulled the pillow off of his head.

"alright,alright! I'm getting up! I don't know what your shouting at me for, its not like we're going anywhere" he said nonchalantly. Sebastian threw his head back and groaned at this. "YES WE ARE!" he yelled. Ciel looked at him confusedly, wracking his brain for what they were doing. Oh yes! Ciel remembered now he was going to the Trancy manor. he flopped back in bed. "Can't we just cancel it?" Ciel moaned. Sebastian was already getting Ciel's clothes out.

"no not if **they were the ones who organized it"** Sebastian said putting emphasis on the last bit of his sentence. Ciel groaned. he hated going over there with that creeper,Alois (Disclaimer: I personally love Alois, what Ciel just said is what I think Ciel would say! Disclaimer over). Sebastian walked over, laying Ciel's clothes for the day on the bed and pulled him out of it. Ciel gasped and nearly fell over, had Sebastian not been holding into him. "Sebastian why'd you do that!" Ciel whined. Sebastian sighed. "we have five minuets and then we have to leave, thanks to you ignoring me for fifteen minuets" he said immediately unbuttoning Ciel's nightshirt. Ciel just said nothing and complied with Sebastian when he asked him to move different parts of his body so Sebastian could get his clothes on. later Ciel felt his stomach grumble. "Sebastian what's for breakfast?" he asked. Sebastian was pouring out tea for him. "I apologize but we do not have time for you to eat breakfast" he said handing Ciel the cup of tea and getting him off of his bed "and you'll have to drink that while your walking". Ciel was about to leave with him when he remembered something. "Sebastian I need to use the loo quickly" he said looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at Ciel. "I'm afraid we don't have time for that" he said pulling Ciel along with him. Ciel struggled to keep his tea in his cup.

once they were down in the foyer of the massive manor Sebastian took the ,now empty, tea cup from Ciel and handed it to Meyrin who walked two steps in the direction of the kitchen before dropping it. Ciel shifted from one foot to the other. he had started to feel the tea in his bladder on top of the existing urine from that night. Sebastian of course noticed this but ignored it. however much Ciel needed to pee they still needed to get to the Trancy manor within the next two minuets.

Sebastian bundled Ciel into the carriage and sat opposite him. Ciel's need to use the toilet was becoming little more visible to him as he fidgeted in his seat. every once in a while Ciel's hand drifted up to his crotch and looked like he was about to hold it ,before he realized what he was doing and swiftly put it by his side again.

Ciel was screaming in his head. "why Sebastian! why are you doing this to me aaarrggghhhh!" was what he was screaming. he, a few times, thought about holding his crotch but then saw Sebastian watching and thought better of it. the last thing he needed was Sebastian teasing him. he stared out of the window, trying to think about anything other than his worsening need to empty his bladder. it would take two hours to get to the Trancy manor. "lets just hope I can hold it until then" Ciel thought to himself.

( ***does sponge bob transition guy voice* two hours later)**

the pain started to set in as Ciel got up from his seat. he winced a whimpered quietly. Sebastian ,who was holding the door to the carriage open, noticed and bent down to whisper in his masters ear. "does young master need to relive himself?" he said as Ciel hopped out and whimpered again when he landed on the ground. Ciel looked at Sebastian like a deer caught in headlights. "I saw you squirming" he said matter-of-factly. Ciel sighed and looked at the ground. " I t-t-think I c-can hold it" Ciel said tripping up on his words as his stretched bladder started to hurt even more than it already did. he looked up. the Trancy manor. it was pitiful in size but Ciel supposed it would be fine since he would only be there for one dinner party. "and they have toilets there" Ciel thought to himself.

Sebastian knocked on the door for Ciel and was surprised when Alois opened the door. "Ciel! your here how ... _delightful_ " he said grimacing at the word 'delightful' in conext with Ciel. Ciel gave an equally disgusted look to Alois ,his ego taking over. " _nice_ to see you as well Trancy". Alois glared at him and stepped aside inviting him and Sebastian in.

Sebastian undid Ciel's coat and ,us inconspicuously as possible, bent down to whisper in his ear. "master I know of your problem, and yet you still haven't asked to go to the toilet. if you should go at any time ,now would be wisest before people start to arrive" he whispered, making Ciel jump and loose a small spurt of urine. "ah! Sebastian don't scare me like that. and yes I know, but if I go now Alois will surely tease me for it and say something completely inapproprate" Ciel whispered back. Sebastian stood up. "yes but he will say something worse if you wet yourself in front of him" Sebastian whispered careful that Claude (who was desperately trying to eavesdrop on the two seeing as he had nothing better to do, but failing miserably) couldn't hear. Ciel closed his eyes and squeezed his thighs together. should he go now and risk getting teased? or wait and risk loosing the contents of his bladder. he opened his eyes clenching his thighs as hard as he possibly could. " can't be as bad as anything I have to say to him" Ciel said defiantly. sadly the only thing he was defying ,was his bladder. Sebastian sighed. "stupid child" he muttered to himself. Ciel glared up at him. "what was that?" Ciel tried to growl menacingly but instead just whining the sentence as another spurt of liquid left his dick. "CRAP!" Ciel screamed in his head as the pain with stopping it got worse.

a few hours later some more people started to arrive and Alouis left Claude to welcome them in, as he was to busy annoying Ciel. Although something was wrong. comments that would usually enrage Ciel ,just seemed to go over his head as he stared intently at the floor. the only form of replies he had gotten were grunts that somewhat resembled 'yes' and 'very interesting'. what Alouis didn't know was that Ciel was using all of his brain power to try and keep his urine firmly planted in his bladder until they had got home. but that was getting increasingly harder as the pain worsened calling tears to Ciel's eyes. and by the time everyone had arrived and was sitting around the table for the dinner party, it felt like knives were being stabbed into his crotch with every movement.

while the nobles where talking (all except for Ciel that was) Sebastian had to stand beside Ciel. he kept on taking worried glances down at his charge as he saw the bit of his thighs that were visible go white. "is he really clenching that hard?" Sebastian thought to himself. he steadily started to push his gaze upwards and was a tiny dark patch on the crotch area of Ciel's green shorts. if you weren't looking for it, then you wouldn't have saw it. Sebastian just hoped that his master realized that.

Ciel was close to tears. while everyone else was having their own conversations, Ciel had to focus on not crying and making his dick cry with him. he looked up. now everyone ,including Alois, were listening to an old man tell of his time in a war or something? Ciel didn't really know seeing as he wasn't really paying attention. he took his chance, crossed his legs quickly and held his crotch. Ciel felt a bit better at least ,but in the process of moving so quickly he had lost quite a big spert of pee. he looked down. a dark patch was begging to form! he had to find a way to stop it from getting any bigger. just as he saw the patch Alois turned to look at Ciel saying something like "right Ciel?". Ciel pulled his hand away from his crotch as quickly as possible, but not before Alois saw what he was doing. "ooooh, does Ciel need to go wee w-" he said before being interrupted by Ciel leaping on him. Ciel put his hand over Alois' mouth shutting him up but quickly jumped off of him when he felt a very big spurt of piss empty himself from his bladder. Alois smirked. "ok I won't say anything. but the moment you lose your piss, I'll be screaming it to everyone" he said laughing maniacally. Ciel stared at him the fear prominent. he finally mustered up the strength to say something. "Alois, c-c-could I please be e-e-exused" Ciel said nearly whispering. Alois put his hand to his chin stroking an imaginary beard, in imaginary thought. see Ciel already knew his answer, but it was worth asking. "hmmmm, how about...no? I want you to suffer Phantomhive. how will I be able to do that when I let you go to the toilet when you need to?" he said and then studied his expression "or more accurately are **desperate** to". Ciel whimpered. why of all days did he have to do this today?

so, he waited, and waited, and waited untill the pain became unbearable and the imaginary holes Alois was boring into his crotch by staring at it intenly waiting for something to happen became unbearable. tears ,like an army of angry warriors tried to smash down the defenses of Ciel's eyelids. the clock chimed. it was twelve. Ciel looked up at it. it was time for everyone to go home. if bladders could explode than Ciel's was on the verge of it. he had to get somewhere he could pee. and fast.

Sebastian gasped as the clock chiming pulled him out of his thoughts. he was ,at the moment thinking of ways to either get Ciel to a toilet, or at least outside so he could _relive himself_ somewhere. the only way he cloud think of, was getting Ciel outside before everyone else. Sebastian looked down at Ciel again the patch on his shorts had gotten bigger and was easily noticeable now. no matter Ciel's cloak could hide that easily. Sebastian saw the little boy get up ,heard liquid rush for a few seconds and saw as the dark patch got even bigger. Sebastian's eyes widened. Ciel looked up at him a very child-like look on his face and, to top it off, his eyes were glazed with tears. Alois got up at the same time looking away for a second ,missing the patch enlarging.

Ciel was planning his escape. or at least trying to while keeping his bladder full for the time being and sobbing loudly in his head. he would just stick close to Sebastian until they left. easy right?. but as you esteemed reader should have realized, neither he nor Sebastian factored in Alois. Alois walked Ciel to the front door.

Ciel lost another spurt

Alois pretend hugged him. pulling Ciel forward unexpectedly

Ciel lost yet another spurt.

Alois then inconspicuously pushed Ciel out of the front door.

Ciel lost a quarter of the pee in his bladder.

well at least he was outside now. Ciel waited for Sebastian. luckily no one else had left yet which mean Ciel could hobble to the bushes when prompted by Sebastian. he stood guard making sure no one saw his master.

"got...to..pee..NOW!" was the only thing Ciel could think but was interrupted by a warmth engulfing his thighs and crotch. his knees buckled with the with a wave of pleasure and relief. he moaned maybe a little too loudly. but then he realized something. he looked down. he hadn't pulled his shorts down. which meant he had just done the thing that he had been trying to avoid doing all night. he had wet himself. all control left his body. he started to cry loudly. and to make matters worse ,while all of this was going on, he was still peeing.

Sebastian waited for his master to come back out of the foliage. he heard a moan, a gasp and then loud sobs all one after another. he turned and quickly ran to find his master. he saw him kneeling on the ground with his head in his hands sobbing. Sebastian looked at Ciel's shorts. they had gone dark green instead of the lime green they once were. Sebastian sighed with pity and saw that a puddle had started to form around the poor boy. Sebastian waited until he had done and picked Ciel up. "Sebastian! I want to go hoooome!" Ciel wailed into Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian just pulled Ciel closer to to him, not caring about the fact that Ciel's shorts were making him wet as well. Sebastian tucked Ciel's cloak around him so his trousers weren't visible. Ciel somehow managed to cry himself to sleep and found himself in a bath when he woke up. "S-Sebastian?" Ciel mumbled opening his eyes a small bit. Sebastian leaned over him smiling. "its alright. I got you home without anyone seeing" he said softly. Ciel nodded and fell back asleep.

 **well thats another one done. writing all of that in one go was hard ,but I wanted to get something out there for the few people that are actually reading my fanfictions ^-^. and I know this is a very big contrast to the other one I wrote but another writer, Maria Michaelis, inspired me to write this so ,thank you for your inspiration and you should go read her story The Young Master's Accident.**

 **bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Whoopsie! 2

 **I had another idea for a omorashi, but thought it would be kind of silly to set out a whole other fanfiction for it, so I'm just gonna lump it in with the other one, kay? kay.**

Alois woke up in a cold sweat. He bolted upright and sat for a second. After waking up a bit ,tears started falling down his face. He had had a nightmare. He started to sob and wailed loudly hoping Claude would hear him. Obviously he didn't ,as no one came. After a few seconds, he realised a pressure in his bladder. He shifted a little hoping that would surpress the pressure, but it instead made it worse. He sniffled and got out of bed. The pressure got worse. He held himself through his night shirt and walked to the door. He opened it slightly looking out into the pitch black hallway. Unluckily he didn't have a bathroom anywhere near his room, which meant that if he needed to use the toilet he would either need to walk through his terrifying manor in the pitch black, or hold it. He gulped and decided to take the second option, walking back to his bed and climbing onto it.

The pressure got even worse with this and Alois knew that if he didn't get to a bathroom soon, his bladder would empty itself without his permission. He rubbed his eyes and layed back, but shot upright again when he leaked a teeny, tiny bit. He wasn't wearing anything underneath his bed clothes, so he could feel the leakage wet his quilt. He whined and got off of his bed again, making himself leak again. He felt it drip down his leg and shivered. Walking over to the window, he felt the liquid sloshing around inside of him, makng his bladder ache for release. He gulped and crossed his legs, squeezing his thighs together. standing like this made his feel better so he relaxed. Bad idea. A very large spurt left him and he felt it wet his clothes. He clenched the musles in his abdomen and dick, trying to stop the leak. Fortunatley he managed too, but then he realised the need to pee got even worse with this teaze of release.

He looked over at his still open door and the dark hallway beyond it. _Stay here and wet myself? or go to the bathroom...that I can only get to by walking through this bloody terrifying manor..._ Alois asked himself. It seemed his bladder chose for him as he felt the ache in it get even worse. He whimpered and got up ,yet again leaking. He held himself again and walked to the door. He closed his eyes and stepped outside. The cold hallway made him shiver, and the contrast in temprature from his fire heated room made his bladder relax and loose another spurt. Alois looked down, whimpering when he saw quite a big patch of grey on his white nightshirt. He gulped and started to walk forward and then froze when he heard the wind howl as it battered against the windows. He swallowed and walked down the hallway.

After about ten minuets of walking he realised that he couldn't even SEE where he was going! "UGH!" he grunted as the walking had made the need even more intense. Now what did he do? Where should he go? At this point Alois gave up and resorted to calling Claude.

He waited but nothing happened. So he sighed and carried on walking. Untill he felt a hand on his shoulder...He screamed and darted around to see what it was. 'It' was Claude. Now ,and only now, had he realised that his need to pee was suddenly gone, and Claude was looking down at his crotch. He looked down as well to see a giant puddle, and that nearly an entire half of his nightshirt had gone a wet grey, and was sticking to his body. He stood in shock for a second and then started to cry. Claude sighed and picked him up. Alois put his arms around Claude's neck and wailed. "CLAUDE I'M SORRY! WAAAHHHH!" he wailed and pulled is arms tighter. Claude did not respond and just started walking in the direction of Alois' bedroom. "CLAUDE ANSWER ME!" Alois screamed. Claude sighed and started to rub Alois' back. "Please just go to sleep. You will get ill if you do not". Alois sobbed and layed his head on Claude's shoulder closing his eyes. "Claude I-I-I'm still covered in p-p-pee" he whimpered. Claude looked down at his crying charge. "Yes I know. I shall clean you up momentarily". Alois nodded and layed his head back down on Claude's shoulder and fell asleep.


End file.
